1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latching means and in particular to means for latching a door in a closed position and concurrently providing an electrical switch control for apparatus associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a number of different appliances, a door is provided for closing and opening thereof. Concurrently, a switch may be suitably actuated by the closing of the door to potentiate electrical apparatus of the appliance. In the illustrated invention herein, a dishwasher is provided with a cabinet having a front opening which is selectively closed by a front door. The door carries a switch which is actuated when the door is latched closed to permit operation of the dishwasher electrical apparatus.
The use of latch-controlled switches in connection with such appliances is illustrated in the Frank D. Low U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,074 wherein an electrical control system is actuated as a latch or the like is manipulated to disengage the strike and keeper elements of the latch. In the Low device, the switch is carried on a pivotal keeper and engages a tongue of the keeper adjacent an opening therein so as to be subsequently engaged by the strike in the closed position of the door wherein the nose of the strike extends downwardly through an opening adjacent the portion of the tongue engaged by the switch actuator. In Low, the switch may be actuated by the user when the door is in the open position as the actuator thereof is exposed through the opening in the keeper.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,479 of James W. Jacobs et al., a latching mechanism for a washing apparatus is shown having an actuating lever connected at its opposite ends with latch bolts which are moved horizontally when an actuating lever is rotated. The bolt carries a push-button electrical switch. When the bolt is in the unlatched position, the switch assumes its normal open position, and when the latch bolt is projected into the keeper slot by rotation of the handle, the nose of the bolt moves into the slot and at the same time, the switch moves with the bolt to a position wherein the actuator is depressed.
Walter C. Barnard U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,961, owned by the assignee hereof, shows a latch mechanism for use in dishwashers and the like having a latch urged upwardly through an opening in a rear panel when the door is in the open position. The latch pivots on a crank rod so as to permit a portion thereof to move freely upwardly through an opening in the front cabinet wall to dispose the catch rearwardly of the strike. A latch handle may then be depressed to pivot the latch and bring the catch into engagement with a turned end of the strike. A spring is provided for biasing the latch in the latching position, positioning the latch in the normal open position, and biasing the actuator in the switch-actuating position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,343, Charlie L. Hancock shows a latch switch arrangement for a dishwasher wherein a latch strike, switch, and cover for the switch form an interfitted assembly removable from the dishwasher while leaving the tub thereof below the countertop.
Richard L. Perl, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,851, shows a door latch mechanism including a strike which engages a resilient keeper mechanism mounted on the door and operated by a release mechanism carried within the door. The latch has a pushbutton release which opens switch contacts to prevent operation of the electrical apparatus prior to the opening of the door. The strike has a spear-form head and spring biased rollers which are wedged apart to free the strike head.
Wallace W. Miller, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,573, shows an astragal mounted flush bolt having a manual operating level in the side of the astragal which is accessible even when the door is closed.
David A. Jellies, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,065, shows a domestic appliance having a rotating latch member in a dishwasher wherein a cam surface is provided on the rotating latch member for actuating a door switch mounted in the door. The danger in permitting a control switch to be exposed when the appliance door is in the open position is discussed by Jellies and points up the need for effectively preventing such operation as by a playful or mischievous child, etc. In the Jellies patent, when the door is placed in the closed position wherein the bolt is capable of latching behind the head of the strike, the strike head engages a portion of a lever to move the lever suitably to release the bolt and thereby permit movememt of the operating handle to the latching position.